


PlayTime

by EvilEveWrites (margoteve)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, Silly, kinda lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/EvilEveWrites
Summary: What do adults do when the kids go away for a whole weekend? Easy, they have wild sex. Extra bonus if your boyfriend turns into a sexy werewolf.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, werewolf/original female character
Kudos: 13





	PlayTime

“Okay, sweetie, have fun,” Freya hugged Kitty as her daughter joined the group of the girl scouts. The Sparrows were going on a weekend-long trip in the woods to gain some new badges. 

“I will! Have fun with Nikolay too,” the little girl waved as she ran off to her friends not seeing the amused looks her mother gave her boyfriend.

“Bye, cupcake!” Nikolay still called after her, trying to ignore Freya.

“Oh, we are definitely going to have fun,” Freya nudged him and wiggled her eyebrows. “Don’t you think it’s so convenient that the trip falls right on the full moon~”

“You are terrible,” Nikolay sighed, comically raising his eyes to the sky. “You sure they are going to be okay?” He seemed a little worried.

“Kitty can take care of herself, we both made sure of that, no?” Freya looked at him softly. It warmed her heart when he behaved so dad-like to Kitty. 

“True, she is a resourceful one,” he finally admitted. When the bus finally left he turned toward the car. “Ready to go home?” He asked opening the door for her.

“Yesss~” she giggled as she sat behind the wheel.

The drive was short since the city they lived in wasn’t that big. Climbing the stairs to Freya’s flat they already started kissing. Nikolay pressed her to the wall, while her sneaky hands drew over his chest. They barely managed to open the door, too intoxicated with each other. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, brushing through his hair with her fingers. They shut the door behind them and fortunately managed to aim well for the couch as they tumbled onto it. Clothes were discarded to be found, or not, later on. She dragged her nails over his back leaving red marks and her teeth sank in. 

He growled in response. “God I missed you,” he pulled her hair exposing her neck for open mouth kisses and leaving red marks.

“Making love on a couch?” She giggled and gasped as he sucked particularly hard.

“And a table, over the wall,” he muttered. “Being loud.” He peppered her chest with sloppy kisses. 

“Mmmm, yes,” she stretched pushing her chest to him. 

“Should we- should we wait?” He looked at her. “I mean there’s still a couple of hours-” he didn’t finish because she grabbed his head and pushed it between her boobs.

“Absolutely not,” she announced as he laughed.

“Yes, ma’am.” He slipped onto the floor removing the rest of her clothes, particularly her underwear with his teeth. The next hour or two passed in a frenzy of quickened breath, mixed moans and the wet slap of two bodies together. 

Having satisfied their initial craving, they took their time to get ready for Nikolay’s transformation. Freya cooked while he took a shower. The dinner passed with giggles and under the table touches. They were adults. 

Finally, Fritz went downstairs to the basement to change as the sun was about to set and the moon was soon to raise. This was the part with the most nerves for Freya. She hated knowing how painful it was for him. It took some time for him to gather himself back together and it took a good couple hours on its own. But then he would be back, taller and fluffier and they could get back to where they left off.

She put on a movie to wait it out. The time passed and she didn’t notice when she passed out in front of the TV until a strong, fluffy set of arms was carrying her to the bedroom. 

“Wazztime?” She slurred out trying to wake up as he set her down.

“11 pm,” Nikolay replied and knelt next to the bed.

“Mmm, you’re back,” she hummed and stroked his head tickling his ear. Then she grinned. “Who’s a good boy~”

His ears perked up and his eyes sparkled. The tail behind him thumped. 

“Who’s a good boy! Who?” She grinned as his whole body wiggled waiting for the answer. “You are!” 

He barked happily and made a circle around himself, his tongue lolling out. Suddenly he halted and squinted at her in his best ‘annoyed Husky’ look. “You’re mean!”

Freya fell over laughing loudly. 

“Terrible!” he huffed, ears flopping back. 

She wheezed tears in her eyes. “You fall for this every time!”

“I can’t help it!” He flopped on the floor folding his arms and pouting. “You know that!”

“I do.” She continued giggling. “Come on~” She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, sinking a little into the thick fur. “You promised.”

“I don’t know, my dignity has been damaged!” He sniffed, a bit overdramatic but one ear perked up, the other still stubbornly laying down. 

Freya giggled and grabbed a rope tossing it over him and pulling to her. “Well, what are you going to do now?” She looked over him from above.

He licked her across the forehead. She laughed and pushed him back. “Gross!”

“Hey, you usually like it when I do that,” he snickered, tail thumping again.

“Not over my face!” She protested and stuck her tongue at him. They stared at each other for a moment before snorting. He leaned forward his head and they nuzzled each other. “Big fluffy doof.” She chuckled and scratched behind his ears.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. “Okay, show me the ropes.” He sighed.

“Oh, I’m gonna~” She grinned and he glared at her.

“No, no puns, we are not punning tonight, this is no pun zone,” he put his finger to her lips. She licked it and he snorted through his nose. 

She kept grinning as she gathered the rope in her hands again. “I haven’t heard the safeword.” She wiggled her eyebrows and he rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh. “But seriously you remember the safe word, right?” She checked.

“Dolphins,” he deadpanned. “I still can’t believe-”

She shushed him. “No more talking, now be a good boy and stand up.” She got on her legs standing a bit wobbly on the bed. 

Nikolay shook his head but did as she asked. The ropes were mostly just for show since he could easily rip them apart but it still played a nice fantasy for both of them. Freya worked for a bit, tying an intricate harness around his body. He groaned when the rough texture wrapped around his balls. It sent a small shudder through him and a bit of his cock peeked from its sheath. 

She noticed it and stroked it a little, evoking a small groan. Freya smirked and checked the knots. Then she asked one last question. “Did you put the plug in?” she stroked the base of his tail in circles.

“Y-yeah, when you were having a nap,” he breathed out.

“Okay, good, good.” Satisfied with that she moved back and got to the floor. “Get on the bed.” She ordered him and he obeyed kneeling in the middle of it. 

Freya undressed and he admired her. The wild, red hair, the freckles covering her arms and thighs. The soft curves of her breasts, stomach and especially her ass. Mmmm…. He wanted to have that again. His hands strained against the ropes but he managed to stay put. She noticed his struggles and smirked. Out of the drawer, she pulled out a bottle of lube, her trusty strap on and approached the bed.

She made herself comfortable on the pile of pillows and grabbed the end of the rope that was hanging around his neck like a lead. She pulled him down, his head hovering over her chest. 

“Now, don’t be so idle and get to work,” she ordered. “Lick.”

He wanted to throw a quip about how  _ now _ she wants him to lick her but was a bit too excited to do what she wanted. His long, textured tongue started at the underside of her chest and dragged up. He swirled around her nipple, lapping at it and kissing it. He worked slowly, making sure not to leave a spot untouched, once he was done with one he moved to the other one and looked at her.

The blush on her cheeks spread down her throat and her lips were slightly parted as her breath grew heavier. She barely stopped a small hitch of her voice as he used his chin and pressed onto her nipple rubbing it.

“ _ Good boy,”  _ she breathed out and stroked his head.

Yes, he was a good boy. The  _ goodest boy.  _ He licked up to her pulse and she arched her neck. Oh, he liked the sound she made. He wanted to kiss her but she pushed his mouth back. Her foot went up to the middle of his torso, forcing him away from her.

“You forgot a spot~,” she singsonged. After a moment of confusion on his part, he noticed her tapping over the soft mound between her thighs. She spread her soaking folds and he felt so thirsty.

Ever so obedient, Nikolay ducked his head down, pushing his body to slide over the bed. He drew his tongue over the insides of her pussy tasting her and inhaling her scent. He growled and she yanked the lead a little.

“No,” she tsked at him. “Naughty boy.”

He pouted but tried to keep himself in control as he pushed his tongue inside her and she groaned her back arched and she hooked one leg over his shoulder. He smiled knowing he was doing good. He moved his tongue quickly, pushing in and out of her, twisting it and moving in circles. His eyes fixed on her as much as possible. 

She writhed under him, her hips rolled under his mouth and her mouth was open, panting and moaning so loudly. It was music to his ears. Finally, she tugged the rope gently.

“Up, move up,” she moaned. 

He pressed the flat of his tongue to her clit and now he had both her legs around his head. If he could Nikolay would have been purring as he lapped at the stiff pearl. 

Freya sucked in air. Her free hand gripped onto the sheet tightly, her knuckles going nearly white as electricity coursed through her body. She panted loudly and closed her eyes shut enjoying deeply what he was doing. If she had to choose, Freya would have said she preferred his werewolf side. That tongue could work magic, not that his human one couldn’t. It just had both reach and flexibility. 

The tight coil that has been building up in her core finally snapped and she cried out as her orgasm hit her. She shuddered and arched her back, her legs locking around him tightly. 

He waited patiently until her grip loosened and he could pull away. The rope fell out of her hand and he stretched himself forward, licking her cheek a little. She giggled and kissed him, humming happily. Her fingers sank into his fur and she scratched his head much to his delight.

“You’re a very good boy! You deserve a bit of a reward now don’t you?” Her voice was still a bit husky.

“Yes, yes please~” he mumbled against her hand.

“Do you want your hands free?” She asked sweetly.

“Yes, please.” He wiggled his shoulders a little as his hands worked against the ropes.

“Okay, now, lay on your tummy and stick your pretty butt up,” she ordered as she moved out of the way. She untied his hands and he sighed, rolling the joints in his shoulders. Much better.

He wrapped his hands around the pillow in front of himself. Next to the bed, Freya was putting the strap-on on. They previously agreed on which dildo she’d attach to it. It was big, purple and bulbous, well curved. It had a ribbed underside and a spine on top, studs ran along the edges of its ‘glans’. Nikolay could feel his dick twitch and something hot coil up in his underbelly as he watched her pour the lube on it. She climbed the bed and his breathing hitched when she grabbed him by his tail and pulled at the buttplug. He moaned as she pulled it out. He was near an orgasm feeling it breaking free from him. Breathing heavily Nikolay shivered as Freya spread the cool liquid over his pucker.

“Good boy,” she praised him. “Do you want this?” She teased the tip of the toy at his loosened hole and he whined.

“ _ Yes, please. _ ”

She grinned and pushed in as he relaxed, breathing out. He shuddered as she filled him and clenched his hand over the pillow. “ _ God. _ ”

“It’s just Freya, sweetie.” She chuckled. “Now be an even better boy and let me hear you being loud.” She started moving angling just right to hit his sweet spot. His already eager self groaned and his hips rocked as she fucked him. The toy rubbed him in all the good ways. He was now up on his elbows, spine arched and mouth gaping, panting. Then she grabbed one of the knots on his rope harness and pulled squeezing his balls and he cried out a moan. His dick swayed with each thrust generously leaking precome. He stared up the ceiling, eyes hazed and tongue lolling. 

Freya enjoyed herself immensely. She loved slamming into him and hearing those joyous moans. She scratched the base on his tail and he nearly sobbed. He was high and she was the drug.

“ _ Fuuuuuuck! _ ” he moaned loudly. “Freya! I need-!” 

“Come Nikolay, come for me,” she allowed and he shuddered, crying out her name that turned into a small howl by the end. He twitched and whined when she pulled out and stroked his back. 

“Good job,” she praised and he smiled happily. 

Getting up from the bed again she discarded the dildo for cleaning later and laid next to him. “How do you feel?” She stroked his head and scratched behind his ear.

“Hrm, good, very goooood,” he sighed and leaned to kiss her. “Good enough for one last go.” He grinned and she mirrored him.

“Excellent.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and spread her legs. 

They needed to completely replace the sheets by the end of the weekend. When Kitty returned she was met with both her parents very happy and snickering way too much. Truly, adults were weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from my Tumblr writing blog [ evil-eve-lair](https://eve-evil-lair.tumblr.com/) it called for werewolf x human and pegging plus some bondage. If you liked this one you can comment and leave some kudos and/or check my Tumblr to see how to support me.  
> Beta Reading done by maybeawriter6, ty friend.


End file.
